Classroom Fun
by Kamis Chibi Tenshi
Summary: Edited 7/11/08 Shin and Yankumi in an empty classroom. Hum I wonder what could happen? Things that should not happen could happen. Oneshot


It's Shin and Yankumi story. I love this pair.

I don't own them in any way. Why...Why can't I have Shin.

Ok some stats Shin is 18 and is a few weeks away from graduation. I hope that make you feel better about reading this.

Edited on 7/11/08

O

o

**Classroom Fun**

O

o

o

"Oh yes Sawada. I love when you do that" said Kumiko in the empty classroom of 2-4, as Shin ran his hands up and down her back.

"Oh yes right there. No harder, do it harder...yes like that. AH...god Sawada" she moaned out as she rested face down upon crossed arms on top of her desk as Shin stood behind her.

"So you like that huh?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Do you like it when I do this?" He asked as he trailed kisses from her left ear down to the back of her neck that he was massaging.

"Yes, but we can't do this" she moaned out with a worried look on her face.

"Why not you obvious like it when I do this" he said as he pulled the neck of her track suit further down and licked her neck.

When she felt him lick her, she got up out of her seat, turn around, looked at him and said. "We can't do this...I can't do this. You are my student and I'm your teacher it's wrong. And beside you are just a boy" With that said she ran out the classroom.

"A boy am I... I'll show you I'm not a boy any more" he said as he slowly walked out the classroom.

When he came out he saw Kumiko leaning against the wall. He walked up to her, and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"You had your chance" he said as he pulled her back into the empty classroom.

Once in he pushed her away and walked back to the door. All Kumiko could do was look at him as he lock the door and put the key in his pants pocket..

"SAWADA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at him as he walked to her.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago" he said as he went to unzip her track suit.

But before he could reach the zipper she raised her right hand to hit him. But before she could hit him he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. She went to hit him with her left hand but he caught that too. She gave him a shocked look at the fact that he was able to stop her from hitting him.

When he saw the shocked look upon her face, he smirked and put her hands above her head and asked. "Why so shocked? You and Kyo taught me how to fight and to protect myself after all" he paused then said as his left hand held both of her hands above her head "I guessed that you never thought that I would use any of the things you taught me like this huh" he smirked as his right hand pulled down her zipper of her track suit jacket.

Kumiko could not believed that Shin got the better of her. Shin looked down into her eyes when he saw that she was not moving. What he saw was shock but he also saw desire in her eyes. When he saw that he bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Because he did not feel her resist him, he ran his tongue on her bottom lip. When she felt that she opened her mouth. Feeling her opening her mouth he stuck his tongue in and licked her teeth. Shin let go of her hands to run his hands over her body. She felt him let go of her so she pushed him away and looked at him.

When she saw that he was having the same breathing problem as her, she smirked and pulled away from the wall and asked. "What wrong Sawada you having a problem?"

When she saw him glaring at her she pulled him to her, turned him around, and pushed him up against the wall. With his back against the wall she pulled his jacket off and then riped his shirt off. When she was done she pulled his head down and kissed him on the mouth. When he opened his mouth she stuck her tongue in. As they were kissing he pulled the rest of her top off and ran his hands down her body.

When they were both finally naked he put her on top of the desk and stood between her legs and started to kiss her on her neck.

She moaned out. "Shin"

"Shin"

"Sawada"

"Sawada"

"SAWADA WAKE UP"

Shin opened his eyes and saw that he was on the roof of the school and not in the classroom with a naked Yankumi but with a dressed one and a pissed off one at that.

"Whats wrong Yankumi?" he asked

"Whats wrong... WHATS WRONG IS THAT YOU MISSED MY CLASS YOU ASS" she yelled at him.

When she saw that he was getting up, she walked off the roof and went back to the classroom to teach some more idiots how to be smart.

When she was gone he looked around him and said. "Damn it...and what the hell... Was that a dream?... How the hell could that be a dream?" he asked himself as he left the roof.

"They do say that dreams can come true. I think that I will try to help this one happen" he said with a smirk as he went to wait for Yankumi to be done teaching for the day.

"Before this day is done Kumiko you will be mine" he said as he walked the hallway.

O

o

o

Hi I'm back. As most of you know I'm not great with punctuations so you won't find that they are all in the right place and that I did not use what I should have used. You ask "what about a beta" well I don't have one and I have trust issues about giving my fics to anybody.

I'm still getting reviews for this fic which makes me very happy so I decide to come back and make it just a little better. Oh I also got 6379 hits for this fic. Now to thank those that reviewed before

Miruku Jamiru

Redrabbit50

lil miss cool

demonicvamp

LynGreenTea

Sinful Sakura

Rivir

HDplease

BunnyBooC

yariee

Lehst

RutoKuntai

XxAznHomiexX

depressedhyperactiveblonde

FSRain

thechickenlittle

anime1lover

AnimeGodess1990

ilovetivo

xXCherryBlossomGoddessXx

They say that reviews are food for the soul so don't keep me hungry, and I'm very very hungry.

KAMI'S


End file.
